(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid developer for electrostatic latent images, in particular relates to a liquid developer for electrophotography which contains a specific dye or pigment as a colorant.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce a color copy by separating the color of an original into the three primary colors to produce electrostatic latent images for each of the three primary colors, developing said electrostatic latent images with each color liquid developer of cyan, magenta and yellow colors, and transferring the developed each color on a single transfer sheet. A good transparency is required for the toner of this type of color developer. When the transparency of the toner is poor, the color of an original is not accurately reproduced on a color copy, and when the copy thus developed with such toner is applied to an overhead projector, the projected image becomes blackish.
It is further required for the toner of a liquid developer to have a stable electric charge for a long time and a stable dispersibility. The above mentioned stability is gradually lost mainly because a colorant is gradually dissolved in an aliphatic hydrocarbon carrier liquid thereby to deteriorate the properties of the carrier liquid and toner.
However, none of the yellow type colorants conventionally used for a yellow liquid developer could satisfy the above mentioned two properties.